Stormy Weather
by causemydarlingyoudrivemecrazy
Summary: Tensions rise between Fp and Alice as the truth comes out.


**Hello! long time no seen! I've become obessed with this ship, if you don't agree that's ok! No need to read along side it anywho-I do love all the ships (well most) in Riverdale. I hope whoever reads this enjoys! Please review if you feel so:)**

It was an alive stormy night in Riverdale, but nothing compared to the argument brewing in the Cooper's house. Betty was at Veronica's for the evening, Chic finally had his own apartment and Polly was taking care of the twins on her own. The only person who was inside was the mother of the house, Alice Cooper, a woman with a lot on her mind. She had just recently told Fp that he was Chic's biological father, to say things went well would be a lie because nothing happened.

Flashback

Alice's P.O.V

My legs were shaking as I sat down in the booth at the back of Pop's. I had asked Fp to meet me here because I couldn't keep this secret from him, or myself for that matter for any longer before I lose even more of my god damn mind.

"Hey Alice" Fp said snapping me out of my thoughts as I noticed he was sitting down across from me. His hair was a bit of a mess since he had just gotten off and his smelled of cigarettes and Calvin Klein-focus Cooper! I took a deep breath before looking deeply into Fps dark eyes.

"Fp, I need to tell you something. I don't know how you're going to react but with everything that's been happening around us I've figured there's no way to run from the truth. No matter how far you go" I said the end to myself as Fp's eyebrows raised as he slowly nodded.

"Alright Cooper, what do you have to say?" Fp said as he ran his hand through his hair-a nervous tick of his. I sighed before saying,

"Chic is your biological son. I gave him up for adoption, I was sent to Sisters of Quiet Mercy. I-I was four months along with I told Hal and we'd only been going out for-" I began before Fp interrupted me

"Two months," Fp said as I looked at my hands which were shaking. I was never like this, always composed, nothing left me speechless or nervous except for the man in front of me. I looked up to see Fp holding his head in his hands before running his hands over his eyes before he looked at me.

"Fp-" I began before he got up and walked out of Pops. I ran after him just to see him take off on his motorcycle before I yelled

"shit!" To the sky before I went into my own car and hit the steering wheel. I let out a sad cry as the tears rolled down my face, I knew telling him would cause me to officially lose him- I just didn't want to face the facts.  
Present Day

I was working on an article for the Register since there was new news around here every single day practically, although I was struggling to stay focused. I was writing about the election and currently on Hermione Lodge's plan for the Southside. My mind kept dipping back to Fp, the Southside, the Serpents what that all meant to me-one more than the rest. But you know what? Maybe this is for the better, I don't need to go down that road again, the only road I should be focusing is on my children and now grandchildren. I lived out my fairytale, and missed the chance but maybe I should just live with that. I nodded as I sighed, how to move on and away from Fp Jones? If someone could give me the answer to that I would pay them all the money I could offer, he never left my mind no matter how far away I removed myself from him.

A knock on the door caused me to jump breaking my train of thought. I quickly got up and went to the door, maybe it was Betty? I opened the door and was taken back to see Fp standing there, his hair was wet along with his leather jacket as he stood there.

"What are you doing here?" I spat out as Fp rolled his eyes before walking in as I shut the door. "What a friendly answer" Fp said as I shrugged, fight fire with fire they say. He sat down on the coach as I sat down on a chair facing him, he ran his hands through his hair and I felt my nerves pick up not wanting to show that though, so I held myself firm staring him down. Fp looked up at me before saying,

"Why did you wait till now to tell me?" Fp asked throwing me off guard. I nodded before replying,

"Well we had broken up, pretty ugly by the way. I was hurting and thought getting out of the Southside would be best for the ba-" I began as Fp rolled his eyes.

"You thoughts HAL would be better for the baby than me? The man sent you away the second you told him? Fp asked as I stood up walking up to him.

"You think that's what I wanted? I wanted to keep him, yet I knew I could give him a chance he may never of gotten from me or you" I spat as Fp stood up.

"Would it be a choice? Let's say you did give birth, would you let the world know it was mine or Hals?" Fp asked as I sighed not saying anything as Fp laughed.  
"That's what I thought. Did it ever occur to you that I would do anything for you and that baby? I knew how badly you wanted out of the Southside, I would've followed you. But no, you left me for Hal Cooper the golden ticket out" Fp spat out at me as I glared at him fuming.

"You have no place to tell me how to do my own life Fp Jones. Your no clean slate either! You used to be an alcoholic! It was for the better that we moved away from each other. We both had to make different choices, we went different paths. Hell I didn't even know if you'd be in my life after I moved to the Southside and you settled down as well. The only way that you walked into my life was because of your son taking interest in my daughter" I said as Fp smirked.

"The apple doesn't fall from the tree does it now? And now aren't you and both getting divorces? Maybe because I would've done a hell of a lot better than him, I would never ever cheat on you Alice. You are scary as hell but that most beautiful women on this planet" Fp said as I was taken back by his words. I automatically know to shut them out although,

"Why are you saying this? Why now? We have children growing up together, they are beginning our lives. Our time has come and gone Fp! Hearts were broken and we closed those damn doors! Why won't you listen to me?" I spat as I walked closer to him glaring him down. I felt his breath on my cheek as our faces were so damn close. Fp smirked although,

"what are you smirking about?" I asked as Fp looked at my lips before deep into my eyes.  
"You know what they say if someone's into you look at them and if they don't look away then they're into you too," Fp said as I scowled taking a few steps back.

"You don't know what your talking about" I said.

"There we go again, a classic Alice act. Just walking away, taking steps back to wherever it's safest in your mind. I came here to get answers, figure out why you didn't tell me. What was it? What could've I have done? But I see now it's not on me anymore, you will just refuse me and the Southside till the day you freaking die Alice. Even though you and I both know you wouldn't be the women you are today without me or the Southside!" Fp said as he walked towards the door pushing past me as I felt hot tears burning up in my eyes. Fp looked at me once more, his face read almost desperation and defeat. Fp sighed as he opened the door looking at me,

"You know Alice it's pretty damn hard to fall out of love, I don't know how you did it. Maybe you can teach me sometime" Fp said before he slammed the door echoing in my house. I then heard the door open once as I ran to it hopeful to see the face I saw just moments before.

"Mom?" Betty said as I practically almost ran into her, I quickly whipped my eyes ridding of the tears that were so close to escaping.  
"Betty! What happened to staying at Veronicas?" I asked as Betty sighed,

"her family ended up having quite the argument. I figured I shouldn't be there to listen, it's not my business also I don't know if I could legally listen" Betty said as I laughed slightly.  
"Want me to make you anything? A cup of coco since it's so stormy out there, or toast?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen sniffing once as I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts of Fp. "I'm okay mom I think I'm going to go to bed soon, but um. Are you okay mom? I walked in and you almost ran me over and I'm not even past curfew. It also smells of Calvin Klein in here, was someone else here before me?" Betty said as she passed the same couch Fp was on. I tensed up, do I tell her the truth? I sighed before looking at her,

"look honey. You know about my past, it's been coming to the surface every day it seems like it" I said as Betty smirked. She too knew that Chic was Fps son.

"It's a little weird, okay very weird. But there's no possible way Juggy and I?" Betty asked as I shook my head dramatically.

"Oh goodness no. No need to worry about that sweetie, anyway though. I told Fp recently, I didn't get a response at first. Then he came over tonight, some things were well um said. Others weren't-" I sighed as I looked at the door then back to Betty. Betty nodded before taking my hands in hers.

"Mom, your one of the strongest women I've ever met. If you want something, nothing on this planet could stop you. I know it's weird with Juggy and I, but I want you to be happy too. You deserve that, and if Fp can give you that then go after him. It appears you're the only one stopping yourself" Betty said as I sighed.

"Since when did you become so intelligent?" I asked as Betty laughed.

"I got it from my mother. Now as weird as this sounds you should go, even if you don't know what you're going to say. Go or else you're going to live with another regret" Betty said as I nodded.

"Alright, I shouldn't be gone too long. I have my keys and my phone. Call if you need anything ok? Or maybe invite Jugehead over? He could keep you company and if anything bad happens he'll be here. No sex though" I said pointing at her as Betty's eyes went wide.  
"Way to be blunt mom" Betty said as I shrugged,  
"it's what mothers do" I said as Betty rolled her eyes as I put my jacket on.  
"I love you mom" Betty said as I smiled looking at her as I opened the door,  
"love you too sweetie" I said as I walked into the storm.

I quickly drove to Fp's trailer as the rain was pouring down even harder. I was driving there the entire time thinking over what should I say? What can you say? Before I knew it I was outside of his trailer. Well here goes nothing.

I got out and quickly ran to the door pounding on it as the rain poured on me. I didn't hear anything before I pounded on the door once again for it to swing open,

"wha-Alice?" Fp asked as he looked at me as I pushed past him walking inside.

"Well come on in," Fp said as I rolled my eyes.

"I was getting soaked out there," I said as Fp shrugged.

"So, what are you here for this time?" Fp said as I looked at him before the ground. What am I here for? I then looked up at him once again, taking in his entire presence. As I took him in a switch went off in my brain, I was here for him. I remembered Betty's words _If you want something, nothing on this planet could stop you._

"I never stopped Fp." I said as Fp raised an eyebrow.

"I never stopped loving you. And over these past months I've been in fear that my heart may just burst from how you make me feel, remembering how you've made me feel. You may just have it all for me. I know I've said some awful things, thrown you and the Southside out to rot. I can't go back in time and changes those things so I pray to god you'll listen to what I have to say now. Your one of the only people on this planet who can calm me down, you're not afraid of me no matter how big I try to make myself. You are the only man who's left me speechless." I said letting out a long sigh afterwards as Fp stared at me.  
"So, what are you trying to say Alice?" Fp asked a I rolled my eyes throwing my hands up in the air.

"That I love you! Okay? I love you and I want you. I was thinking over how letting go of Chic was one of the biggest regrets of my life but so was letting go of you" I said as Fp looked at me as tears of joy and fear of rejection filled my eyes. He didn't say anything, oh god.

"I-I okay well I'm going to go since you obviously don't fee-" I began as I was walking past Fp who then grabbed my hand and spun me around facing him as his hand moved around my waist.

"You never give me enough time to process things Cooper" Fp said as I smiled,

"I love you too, and I have ever since the day you left. I'm sorry for all the things I-" Fp began as I watched his lips and felt his strong arms around me.  
"Shove it Fp and just kiss me already," I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck as he leaned down placing his lips on mine. God, I missed his lips, twenty years went into this kiss, the lust, desperation, longing, and love all into a mixture of our two mouths playing with one another. I broke away to begin kissing his neck as he scooped me up picking me up and walking towards the bedroom as I slammed the door shut.

Good thing I sent Judeghead to Bettys right?


End file.
